Down on the Farm / Transcript
(Prologue) Hope: One night out of the ordinary, my dad invented a great invention, only one thing came to mind. Dawn: "To make friends!" Yuki: North America! South America! Antonia: Europe! Asia! Shannon: Australia! Zoe: Every corner of the world! Danielle: Bringing together friends from old times, and new friends from new times! Priyanka: So get set to go on an adventure right now! Hope: Because... All: If we're all friends, we can connect the world! (Opening theme) (After the opening theme song, Hope walks in all tired from school, and drops her new stack of tapes on her bed and plops on to her bed in exhaustion) Hope: Thank gosh it's Thursday! I don't know how long I can take of online work! (Ring ring ring ring!) Hope: Huh? (Hope activates her Global Port and is immediately connected to Shannon) Hope: Hello Shannon! What brings you? Shannon: Well, my parents have heard so much about all of you, that they've invited you and the others to the farm for the day tomorrow. Hope: I'd love to! Hey, the others know right? Shannon: Well --- (Beep beep) Hope: Priyanka! She must be calling about her Math homework. (Boop!) Hope: Hi Priyanka! Priyanka: Oh hey you guys! Did Shannon tell you? We get to go to her farm! And tomorrow I have no school! Yuki: Neither do I! Hope: Yuki-chan! Zoe: It's a national bank holiday here. No school for me! Danielle and Dawn: We have no school either! Hope: Everyone can go but... What about... Antonia: Guten nacht! Hope: Oh hi Antonia! You don't get the day off except Sunday don't you? Antonia: Actually, they just gave me the day off, they predicted high winds! Hope: Awesome we can all go! Shannon: Great! I'll meet you all right outside my house tomorrow! (They all log out) (The next day) (The music for "1, 2, Song for You" starts up, as the girls start getting ready to go) Hope: The sun's barely risen And I've only been missin' (In Germany) Antonia: The whole point to life Like a butterfly, I fly away so quickly... (In Japan) Yuki: It only takes a little bit To get over whatever it is (In India) Priyanka: It might look hard, but I'm sure All 5: It's like rock n roll! (In Morocco) Dawn: But I'm sure if you try your best You'll do better than all the rest Danielle: Surely you'll become a hero And not a zero All 7: (as they go through the portals with their Global Ports) Come on, we're gonna flap our wings and fly! 1, 2, 3, it's a song for you so sing along! (Sing along!) A memory through everything in your life Just say hello to your new self You're the only one who can do everything for your future (I'm so certain!) (Upon landing) Hope: You'll do a great... All: Call and response!! (They finish the song with a guitar riff) Hope: Wow! This farm is amazing! Shannon we haven't even started and I'm already in awe ! Hannah: Well then my little Shan, who are these lovely friends of yours? Shannon: Mum not in front of them! (to the other girls) Anyway, girls, this is my mum Hannah. Mum, this is Hope, Zoe, Yuki, Priyanka, Dawn, Danielle and Antonia. All but Shannon: Hi! Hola! Konni! Hannah: What wonderful ladies you are. My husband has the tractor ready for you to take a trip around the farm. (Beep beep!) Hope: They have them in England too?! Yuki: In Japan we don't really have that... (Grabbing Yuki by the hand) Hope: Come on let's go!! (Music for We're on an Adventure starts) Hope: : Would you like to take a ride? : It's gonna be great! : We'll see all there is to see. Shannon: : It's a sunny day, : and nothing can beat. : A ride in a wagon full of hay. All: : What an adventure, can you imagine. : All the sites we'll see today : 'cause we're on a farm, hooray! Priyanka: : On the farm we'll see lots of animals, : and maybe we can pet some too. : As we ride by, give a little wave, : and they'll say "Hello!" to you. All: : What an adventure, can you imagine. : All the sites we'll see today : 'cause we're on a farm, hooray! : : : What an adventure, can you imagine. : There's so much here that we can see. : There's no place we rather be : 'cause we're on a farm, yippee!!! : : Shannon: Well what do you guys think so far? Antonia: I'm getting a lot vibes here... Shannon: Of? Hope: Antonia I always thought you were a country girl at heart. Antonia: I am! It's just this reminds me of my uncle Fritz! Priyanka: Uncle Fritz? Antonia: Yep! He has a big farm just like Shannon's. With chickens and cows and ducks and pigs and you get the picture! Zoe: Your Uncle Fritz sounds like Old McDonald! (Music for "Uncle Fritz has a Farm" starts) Antonia: Right! And it looks like I'll need to tell you all about the animals! Antonia: Uncle Fritz has a farm Hia, hia, ho! A couple chickens run around there Hia, hia, ho! They go bok bok here They go bok bok there Bok bok here, bok bok there, bok bok everywhere! Uncle Fritz has a farm Hia, hia, ho! A couple cows live there Hia, hia, ho! They go moo moo here They go moo moo there Moo moo here, moo moo there, they go moo moo everywhere! Uncle Fritz has a Farm Hia, hia, ho! A couple of ducks live there His hia ho! Quack quack here, quack quack there They go quack quack everywhere! Uncle Fritz has a farm Hia hia ho! Some pigs live there too Hia hia ho! Oink oink here oink oink there They go oink oink everywhere! Uncle Fritz has a farm (Come on girls!) All: Hia hia ho!!! (They all laugh) (Later that day at the fruit orchards) Danielle: I've never seen so many manzanas and naranjas before! And lemons too! Dawn: Back in Morocco we have lemon trees right by my house, when they're ripe we use them for recipes sometimes we sell them in the market. Hope: Mm... Lemon creme! Key lime! Antonia: You're thinking of key limes aren't you? Hope: He he he I ate pie for breakfast this morning. Shannon: We grow these and then ship them out to the supermarkets. Sometimes we even use them ourselves to make recipes! Hope: So cool!! Priyanka: You mean you ship them out to the world? Shannon: Kind of .... Hope: Hey Shan? Remember the rhyme you taught me when we first met? Shannon: As if I'd forget Oranges and Lemons! Why? Zoe: Could you teach us that song? Hope: Of course! We'll sing and do the actions first. Shannon: Great! Then you guys can join in! Hope: (to the viewer) Oh and you guys too ! Join in if you know it! Hope: Oranges and lemons say the bells of St. Clements Shannon: You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's. Hope: When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey. Shannon: When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch. Hope: When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney. Shannon: I do not know, Says the great bell of Bow. Hope: Here is a light to lead you to bed Shannon: And a pillow for your head. Hope: Now everyone join in! Hope: Oranges and lemons say the bells of St. Clement's Shannon: You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's. Antonia: When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch. Yuki: When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney. Dawn: I do not know says the great bell of Bow. Danielle: And here's a light to lead you to bed Zoe: And a pillow for your head. All: And here is a light to lead you to bed And a pillow for your head... (They all pose) (Hope is rambling excited about seeing sheep) (The sheep are shown) Hope: Wow! They're so cute in their pens! We don't have these where I'm from! Hi babies! You're so adorable and you're so fluffy! Hey have you ever seen sheep this fluffy before? Yuki: Well.. I've never seen sheep up close before... Hope: Oh? Really? Yuki-chan, you've never been to a petting zoo haven't you? Like the one I took you to at the First Friday market in my hometown once. Yuki: Except that and since I've been in Tokyo all my life, I've never seen a sheep up close before. Well except for when I was little at my grandparents and on school field trips. Mom used to tell me about them all the time. Hope: Well I know a story all about a little shepherdess, that's someone who looks after sheep, who lost her sheep and didn't know where to find them! Zoe: You don't mean Priyanka: Little... Danielle and Shannon: Bo Peep All: Right?! Hope: That's the one! Antonia: But... Yuki: I... Dawn: Count me in... All 3: We don't know the story well... Hope: Well. I guess I'll tell you the story. Get comfy. Now. Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Little Bo Peep. As she had no older sisters or brothers, she was the only one to take the sheep out every day. She did her job profoundly, and one day... (The scene changes to Hope as Little Bo Peep to the same farm location but with Hope dressed as the character and Hope singing the song) Hope: Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep And doesn't know where to find them Leave them alone, and they'll come home Wagging their tails behind them.. (Hope (Bo Peep) yawns and curls up by the grass next to her crook) Hope: Little Bo Peep fell fast asleep And dreamt she heard them bleating But when she awoke She found it a joke For they were still a fleeting. (Bo then takes up her crook and begins searching) Hope: Then up she took her little crook Determined for to find her She found them indeed but it made her heart bleed For they left their tails behind them! (It shows Bo searching for days and days for the lost tails) Hope: It happened one day as Bo Peep did stray In to a meadow hardby There she espied their tails side by side All hung on a tree to dry (Bo is shown sighing, wiping a tear and running and putting the tails back on) Hope: She heaved a sigh And wiped her eye And over the hillcocks she went rambling And tried what she could as a shepherdess should To tack again each to its lambkin... Hope: Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep And doesn't know where to find them Leave them alone and they'll come home Wagging their tails behind them Wagging their tails behind them... (The song ends and it goes back to Hope telling the story) Hope: And so Little Bo Peep vowed to get lots of sleep at night so she wouldn't have to go searching day and night for her sheep ever again, and the sheep never left her side again. The End! Zoe: I've never heard that story told like that before! Dawn: I understand now... Hey, what's with the sheep? They're gone. Hope: But they were in the pens as I sang... Shannon: Oh no! They got out again! That Issac! You girls can you help me herd them? Hope: Of course we can, right Yu-- And now she's gone too! Antonia: Don't worry about us Hope. Priyanka: You just find Yuki! (The others go on to herd the sheep and cows) Hope: Yuki-chan! Doko ni?! Where are you? (Snoring and breathing is heard) Hope: Eh? What's that sound? (Yuki is then shown asleep, with a horn right next to her ) Hope: Yuki-chan! She's Little Boy Blue isn't she? Or should I say Little Girl Blue! Hope: Little Girl Blue come blow your horn The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn Where is the girl who looks after the sheep? She's under the haystack, fast asleep. Antonia: What did you do though? Hope: Nothing, I didn't do anything. But look, Yuki is under the haystack fast asleep! Really! Hope: Will you wake her? Antonia: No! Not I For if I do... She's sure to cry... Hope: Come on Yuki-chan mewashimashite! Wake up! The sheep are in the meadow the cows are in the corn! Yuki: (in her sleep) Nice try mom... Wake me when I'm in... San Francisco. Good night. Hope: She didn't even react to that. Hope: There's one way to wake her up... Antonia: What's that? Hope: Remember our sleepover party and Yuki refused to get up for breakfast? Antonia: How could I forget our first slumber party! You doused her in kakigori to last her a week! Hope: Right! So what if we called about kakigori and she'll usually come if there's food involved. Quick get me a snow cone machine Antonia: I have it... But you want crank or --- hope: That's fine. It'll play the traditional Japanese Kakigori tune. (Hope starts making the kakigori) Hope: Kakigori! Sweet tasting kakigori! Key lime, rainbow, blue hawaii! Yuki: Eh? Blue hawaii?! Hope: Om! Yuki: Hirori da!!!!!! My own best friend! Hope: It was the only way. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Yuki: As long as I get my kakigori... Hope: Just blow your horn, Girl Blue... Yuki: (breathing in) (Yuki plays a jazzy tune from her trumpet and the sheep and cows return to their pens) Hope: Yatta! We got them in! Shannon: Girls, I found one of the sheep, this one is the black sheep of the flock! His name is Mel Blanc! My dad especially named him. Zoe: Must be a huge Bugs Bunny fan huh? Hope: Antonia remember the song you taught me in German? Antonia: Bah Bah Black Sheep right? Hope: Right! I know it in English too so let's sing it together! In German and then in English! (Music for Baa Baa Black Sheep starts) Antonia: Great idea! Antonia: Baa, baa, schwarzes Schaf Hast du etwas Wolle? Ja mein Herr, ja mein Herr, drei Taschen voll Eine für den Herrn und Eine für die Dame Eine für den kleinen Jungen Der da unten in der Gasse wohnt Hope: Baa Baa Black Sheep Have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full One for the master and One for the dame One for the little boy Who lives down the lane. (The song ends with a transition to the girls walking from the pens, when suddenly) (The little lamb appears) Yuki: Oh hello! It's like a little cat but this is much cuter! Shannon: This is a lot like a rhyme Hope taught me when I was living in America, what was it called again? Hope: Mary had a Little Lamb. Hey I have a brilliant idea! (Takes out her Global Port) Why don't we use the global port to help us act out the story? Yuki, you'd be perfect as Mary! The lamb followed you so you're just like her! Yuki: I guess you're right! Hope: There should be a really cute outfit coordination on there. Ah here we go! This will definitely make you look like Mary, Yuki! I'm sending you the Sweet Schoolgirl Coord, it comes with a top, a skirt and loafers. It looks like a school uniform I know but... Yuki: This is fabulous! I love it! Hope: I guess I'll tell the story then. Hey girls, you want to act out the parts of the kids at school? Antonia: I'll be the teacher then! Hope: Then we're all set to tell it then! (Music starts for Mary Had a Little Lamb as Yuki appears with the lamb) Hope: Mary had a Little Lamb Little lamb, little lamb Mary had a little lamb Its fleece was white as snow (The lamb begins following around Yuki) And everywhere that Mary went Mary went Mary went Everywhere that Mary went That lamb was sure to go. (We then see the other girls dressed in school coords, except Antonia, as Yuki accidentally brings the lamb to school) Hope: He followed her to school one day School one day school one day He followed her to school one day which was against the rules It made the children laugh and play laugh and play laugh and play It made the children laugh and play to see the lamb at school. (Antonia appears, giving Yuki a talking to and turning the lamb away) Hope: And so the teacher turned him out Turned him out turned him out And so the teacher turned him out But still, he lingered near. And waited patiently Patiently, patiently And waited patiently til Mary did appear. Yuki: Kohitsuji-chan! I'm done with school! We can play now! Hope: Mary had a Little Lamb Little lamb little lamb Mary had a Little Lamb Its fleece was white as snow. (The song ends there) (Transition to) (The girls walking to the chicken coop) Shannon: Well are you ready to see the chickens? Danielle: Ack! Dawn: Dan? You alright? Zoe: Seems like she's gonna do it again. Danielle: (screams) Danielle: I can't stand chickens! Chickens are beady eyed, they just stare out! It's creepy!! (Jumps on to Hope) Shannon: Calm down Dani, these hens are just fine. They're more afraid of you than you are of them. Hope: Yeah that's right. Actually you girls go on ahead. I'll tell Danielle a little story I used to be afraid of. Danielle: You used to be afraid too?! Hope: Well because I used to pretend I was a chicken I was always up in this nursery rhyme. But it's a story too you'll like it. Well, once upon a time there lives a young maiden named Ava. Ava was a lovely girl who was recently widowed and was looking for help around the house. And help came, in the form of a little hen. (The song starts and transitions to a little house setting. Priyanka plays Ava and Zoe plays the little hen. Her costume is an animal bounding outfit, with a white blouse to represent the top part, Category:Global Pals Friends Forever